Vendredi treize
by Tite Titi87
Summary: Croyez vous au vendredi treize ?Que voulez vous, à 17 ans, avec une meilleure amie superstitieuse et des évènements contre vous on finit forcément par y croire, pas vous ?SxS Chapitre 5,reposté.Votre avis m'intéresse
1. Février, un mois comme les autres?

**°Vendredi treize°:**

_**Résumé :** Croyez-vous au vendredi treize ?_

_Que voulez-vous, à 17 ans, avec une meilleure amie superstitieuse et des évènements contre vous on finit forcément par y croire, pas vous ? SxS_

**Chapitre un :**

**« Février, un mois comme les autres ? »**

En ce mois de février, les rues de Tokyo étaient bondées de monde, comme tous les jours…

Un peu plus cette fois ci, peut-être était-ce dû à l'arrivée de la St Valentin ? _Sûrement…_

Cette fête incontournable où l'on offre des chocolats ou autre cadeaux à ceux que l'on aime, et surtout, moment où les commerçants font le plus de bénéfices et s'en mettent plein les poches…

Fête où les couples organisent une soirée romantique et où les personnes en mode « célibat » se lamentent sur leur triste inactivité amoureuse, ou encore où d'autres rencontrent l'âme sœur, le coup de foudre bref « _tombent amoureux_ ».

Parmi les nombreuses personnes qui marchaient d'un pas rapide, une jeune fille de 17 ans, de taille assez svelte, se dirigeait vers un célèbre et chaleureux café nommé « _Les cerisiers du vent_ ».

Des cheveux couleur miel, attachés en une queue de cheval, des yeux de couleur émeraude, qui faisaient tourner de nombreuses têtes, des joues rosies par le froid et une peau de pêche étaient les clés de son air angélique.

Vêtue d'un long manteau noir, l'écharpe verte qu'elle portait ne nous dévoilait pas ses lèvres, fines et rosées.

« La neige t'aurait-elle retardée, où serait-ce un ténébreux jeune homme ? Fit une voix à l'arrivée de la jeune fille dans le café.

-Moi aussi je te dis « bonjour » Tomy ! Et non, un ténébreux jeune homme n'est pas à l'origine de mon retard ! Je devais passer un coup de fil à Toya pour lui dire que je ne viendrai pas passer les vacances avec lui et papa.

Sakura Kinomoto, était cette jeune fille au regard émeraude.

Reprenons, âgée de 17 ans, elle était à présent en première année de médecine, d'un an plus jeune que ses camarades de l'université, elle avait sauté une classe durant son collège et était fermement décidée à aider les autres en faisant médecine.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Un ténébreux jeune homme !

La personne qui venait de parler à nouveau, n'était autre que la meilleure amie de Sakura. Tomoyo Daidoji était la personne la plus bavarde, gentille, énergique, curieuse et extravagante qu'elle connaissait, et elle l'adorait.

Elle était l'inverse de Sakura sur certains points l'extravagance et surtout la timidité.Sakura était une jeune fille pleine de vie, charmante mais _très_ timide. Agée de 18 ans, Tomoyo était elle en première année d'étude dans l'« Université d'Enseignement du Journalisme ». Une longue chevelure brune aux reflets bleutés, des yeux bleu foncés et une peau blanche d'une beauté rare, étaient les caractéristiques de la demoiselle. Se connaissant depuis leur plus jeune âge, de longues années d'amitié et de complicité les liaient.

-Toya n'est pas un ténébreux jeune homme, c'est _mon_ frère.

-J'avais quand même raison, non ?

-Si cela te fait plaisir de l'entendre…, soupira Sakura.

Actuellement, Tomoyo feuilletait une revue « people » tout en bavardant avec Sakura qui sirotait sa boisson chaude, quand soudain elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Sakura, surprise.

-Oh mon DIEU ! Reprit sa meilleure amie. Devines quoi ?

-Orlando Bloom et Johnny Depp ne jouent pas dans « Pirates des caraïbes V »? Tenta Sakura.

-Nan, pire.

La mine de sa meilleure amie n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Les soldes du mois de février sont annulées ???

-Non, petit indice : quel jour serons-nous la veille de la St Valentin ?

-Et bien, étant donné que la St Valentin tombe un 14 et bien la veille il s'agit du 13, où est le problème ?

-Le problème c'est que cela tombe un vendredi, Le Vendredi 13 !!

-Oh juste ça, Tomoyo, je ne suis pas superstitieuse…, lui annonça Sakura

-Juste ça ! Juste ça dis-tu ? Je vois d'ici la fin de ta vie amoureuse Saki, un échec, finir vieille fille est la pire des choses…Toutes mes condoléances…, dit-elle d'un air triste tout en prenant les mains de Sakura dans les siennes.

Tomoyo, fidèle superstitieuse, accro aux horoscopes avait une devise :

_« Le hasard n'existe pas, la malchance, elle, oui ! »_

Tout le contraire de Sakura, qui disait que chaque chose avait une explication rationnelle, et que la vie ne devait pas tourner autour d'un horoscope et d'une voyante bidon, qui se faisait généreusement payer par des personnes qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez.

Mais alors pourquoi sont-elles amies me direz-vous ?

Dieu seul le sait ! L'une avait les pieds sur Terre et l'autre la tête dans les nuages, il y a un équilibre à ce moment là, non ?

Chacune comblant les qualités ou défauts de l'autre, et puis à quoi sert-il d'avoir une meilleure amie qui vous ressemble _totalement _?

Se serait comme parler à un miroir ou à un perroquet, qui pense et qui parle comme vous. _Ennuyant…_

Alors que si cette personne n'avait que quelques une de vos qualités ou défauts se serait déjà mieux.

Se serait une confidente qui aurait son opinion et qui à ce moment là serait utile aussi bien pour vous, que vous pour elle.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons…

Sakura était l'une de ces jeunes filles rares qui possédaient inconsciemment beaucoup de qualités.

Elle ne pensait jamais à mal et aimait les choses simples que lui offrait la vie.On aurait pu la qualifier de personne à l'âme pure. Une âme pure que l'on voudrait protéger de la vie cruelle que ce bas monde pouvait nous infliger.

Jusque là, Toya c'était occupé de cette tâche, se chargeant de mettre les points sur les « i » sur chaque personnes, ou plutôt aux personnes de la « gente masculine », regardant sa chère sœur avec les yeux de prédateurs en quête d'une proie.

Seulement, depuis six mois à présent, elle vivait en colocation avec sa meilleure amie, et sur ça, Toya ne pouvait rien y faire…

Il devait le reconnaître_, l'ange avait pris son envole…_

Elle vivait maintenant à Tokyo et plus dans cette fabuleuse petite ville située à 450 kilomètres de la capitale, connue sous le nom de Tomoéda.

Elle et Tomoyo avaient vite pris goût à cette vie remplie d'indépendance et de libertés, surtout Tomoyo qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de profiter de cette vie qui s'offrait à elle.

« Ne dis surtout pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu, je sens les problèmes venir..., Fit Tomoyo telle une voyante qui présage un évènement de mauvaise augure.

-Justement, je suis une fille qui attire les problèmes, tu adores les problèmes, tout se passera bien ! Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres dévoilant un sourire pur, innocent et angélique.

Effectivement, Tomoyo adorait les problèmes, les ragots, les bagarres bref tout ce qui pouvait dégager un tant soit peu des détailles croustillants.

Serait-ce à cause de ça qu'elle voulait devenir journaliste ? C'est facilement imaginable**… **

« Alors on se prévoit une petite sortie shopping demain, pour fêter notre premier jour de vacances ? »Proposa Tomoyo.

J'oubliai un petit détail, Tomoyo et les festivités _une grande histoire d'amour_.

« Tomy on a cours demain, les vacances commencent plutôt samedi, non ? Répondit Sakura en terminant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Erreur Saki, les vacances commencent demain, vendredi, à 18h ! Alors du shopping et après on se fait une soirée ciné ?

-D'accord, mais tout sauf un film d'horreur ! Supplia-t-elle.

-Chacune son tour Sakura ! Il y a deux semaines c'était toi qui avais choisit le film, maintenant c'est à moi et se sera un film d'horreur.

-Ok, mais j'aurai droit à une double ration de pop-corn.» Finit la jeune fille à la mine boudeuse.

Le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances, nous apparaît généralement comme un jour interminable. Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place…

Pour Sakura, cette journée passa rapidement, elle aimait l'université et chaque heure de cours passées dans l'amphithéâtre passait de plus en plus vite.

Contrairement à Sakura, Tomoyo vit cette journée comme celle qui n'allait jamais se terminer, heureusement pour elle, toute _mauvaise _chose a une fin.

Tomoyo vint chercher en voiture Sakura à l'université, et elles partirent directement faire les boutiques.

La conductrice gara sa belle Mini Cooper noire, dans le parking du centre commercial.

Après une heure d'essayage, elles se décidèrent et portèrent leur choix sur des vêtements de saison.

« Bonjour, je vais prendre cette jupe noire en velours et ce pull en V, fit Sakura à la caissière.

-Du noir ? Très sexy la couleur…, commenta Tomoyo.

-Et toi alors, pourquoi vas-tu acheter ces sous-vêtements en dentelle noire ?

-Eh bien, comme tu le vois je prévois pour samedi d'après… »Dit-elle suivie d'un rire étouffé.

Une fois leur mission « shopping » terminée, elles partirent au cinéma situé près du centre commercial.

« Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a ?! S'exclama Sakura.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont sûrement venu voir « Bambi 2 », mais nous NOUS allons voir un film d'_horreur_ c'est différent. Et puis plus il y a de monde, plus il y a de beaux mecs. »

Leur tour vint enfin, Tomoyo demanda :

« Bonsoir, deux places s'il vous plaît.

- Tenez et passez une bonne soirée !»Fit celui qui tenait le guichet en adressant au passage un clin d'œil à Tomoyo.

« Oh mince, j'ai oublié ma double ration de pop-corn, je reviens tout de suite.

-Dépêche-toi, le film commence dans cinq minutes. »

Sakura déposa son manteau près du siège de son amie et partit accomplir sa quête.

« Bonsoir, que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda la serveuse une fois Sakura arrivée au stand.

-Une double ration de pop-corn caramélisé, une petite portion de pop-corn salé, un coca et un jus de fruits exotiques s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous prépare ça tout de suite. »

_Cinq minutes passèrent…_

« Et voilà, cela vous ferra 1572 yens (environ 10.05 euros) »Fit la serveuse en déposant l'énorme plateau sur le comptoir.

Les mains chargées, Sakura partit en direction de la salle où passait son film, lorsqu'elle bouscula quelqu'un…

« Excusez-moi… » Balbutia-elle gardant les yeux rivés sur son plateau.

La personne bousculée était un jeune homme de taille assez grande qui continua son chemin, ne prêtant même pas attention à l'existence de la jeune fille.

Sakura tourna la tête afin de voir de qui il s'agissait, mais elle n'eut droit qu'à la vue de dos du garçon qui se dirigeait vers le stand.

« Tant pis » Murmura-t-elle.

Après tout, pourquoi serait-ce de sa faute ?

Elle continua son chemin tranquillement. Une fois dans la salle, elle tenta de se faufiler entre les rangées de sièges.

La jeune japonaise passa devant un groupe de garçons assez bruyant où elle sentit une main, non pas « frôler » ses fesses mais plutôt s'attarder dessus, un peu trop à son goût.

« Jolie petit cul ! » Ricana l'un des garçons.

De nature très timide, Sakura n'aurait sûrement pas répondu, mais cette journée ne devait pas être gâchée par une personne aux mains baladeuses.

Alors elle fit ce qui lui apparaissait comme la solution la plus appropriée. Sakura saisit son verre de jus de fruits exotiques et en vida le contenu sur la tête du jeune homme qui avait laissé traîner sa main sur son jean.

Ce geste déclencha le fou rire général de ses copains.

Elle passa son chemin pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

« Tiens ? Tu as déjà bu ton verre ? Interrogea Tomoyo.

-C'est que.., je l'ai utilisé pour une tâche plus noble que d'étancher ma soif... Tu me passeras un peu de ton coca ?

-Puisque tu m'as rapporté mes pop-corn salé, je veux bien. Maintenant chut, le film commence… »Termina Tomoyo en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

_Après une heure et trente minutes…_

« C'est sûr, je ne monterai jamais dans les montagnes russes si nous allons un jour dans un parc d'attraction, dit Sakura.

-Excellent ce film, je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont interdit aux moins de douze ans, il n'y a pas de quoi faire peur à un enfant**…**

-Mais bien sûr, être transpercée par des pieux, se faire carboniser ou encore décapiter la tête, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur ! De quoi faire de magnifiques rêves pendant au moins trois semaines ! Fit Sakura ironique.

-Il est 21h10, et on n'a pas dîné. Soit on dîne chinois ou alors tu prépares le repas une fois rentré, demanda Tomoyo.

-Pas question, il ne nous reste plus rien dans le frigo. On mange chinois…, décida la jolie japonaise aux yeux émeraudes.

-Ok, allez viens on va aller dans le quartier chinois, c'est là-bas où les plats sont les meilleures ! C'est à trois kilomètres d'ici, on va prendre la voiture.

La Mini Cooper se faufila entre les rues de Tokyo pour finalement accéder au quartier chinois le plus connu de la capitale.

Tomoyo gara sa voiture à l'arrière du petit restaurant.

Le quartier chinois n'était pas dépourvu d'animation malgré l'heure tardive.

Le restaurant était chaleureux, rempli de monde mais chaleureux. Elles allèrent se placer à une table encore vide proche de la fenêtre et commandèrent leurs repas.

« Tu as vu ceux de la table d'à côté ? Tu as vu leurs bras ? Fit Sakura en montrant des yeux ses voisins de table.

-Leurs bras ? Bien sûr …assez musclés…, répondit Tomoyo laissant glisser son regard sur l'objet de leur attention.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de leur tatouage situé chacun en haut de leur bras droit. C'est quoi à ton avis ?

-Ah ça…J'en ai entendu parler, c'est une tête de loup. Seuls les membres du gang des « **_Wolves_** », un gang chinois, possède ce genre de tatouage, en l'occurrence eux. Seulement il y a différents types de tatouage de loup dans le gang. J'ai entendu dire que la tête de loup noir aux yeux dorés, seul le leader du gang devait porter ce tatouage.

-Apparemment tu es bien informée sur ce sujet, comment cela se fait-il ?

-Durant un stage au début de l'année, je devais me renseigner sur les gangs de Tokyo, c'est pour ça.

-Tenez, les plats que vous avez commandés, bon appétit ! Dit la serveuse, qui possédait un somptueux ensemble chinois.

-Merci. » Dirent-elles.

La montre en argent de Sakura, un cadeau de son père, affichait 21h45. Elles avaient à présent commandé une boisson avant de partir lorsque les bavardages se turent d'un coup, faisant apparaître le silence. Quelle était la cause de ce silence ? Où plutôt qui ?

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, assez grand était entré dans la pièce. Habillé d'un tee-shirt noir sans manches, déboutonné au niveau du col et d'un jean noir, les mains dans les poches, il laissa son regard, froid et déterminé, parcourir le restaurant .En dessous de ses cheveux brun en bataille, se trouvait des prunelles ambrées qui croisèrent celles de Sakura. Un frisson la parcouru, non pas un frisson comme la brise gelé du vent en hiver, mais plutôt celui qui fait battre votre cœur à tout rompre. Un regard hypnotique, magnétique…envoûtant. Un regard qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille qui sentit un malaise la gagner tellement ce regard était troublant. Il se dirigea vers la table voisine de celle de Sakura et Tomoyo, et s'assit auprès des membres du dit « gang ».

Les bavardages reprirent comme si de rien n'était.

Les joues rosées de la jeune Kinomoto n'échappèrent pas à l'œil _aiguisé_ de Tomoyo.

« Je dirai que la température a monté de _quelques_ degrés depuis _quelques_ secondes et l'origine n'est autre qu'un jeune homme brun d'environ 21 ans, 1m 80, pas trop musclé et auquel tu n'es pas insensible ! Commenta Tomoyo malicieusement.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Chut, il pourrait t'entendre !

Un détail, oui...un détail attira l'attention de la futur journaliste

-Oh mon Dieu Sakura ! Tu as vu son tatouage ce n'est pas un simple membre des « **_Wolves _**», c'est leur _leader…_

_**To be continued…**_

_Et voilà !_

_J'avais depuis quelque temps l'idée de faire une fic sur le vendredi 13 et le mois de février et son fameux St Valentin._

_C'est la deuxième fic que j'écris, et j'avoue que je suis assez fière d'elle. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît._

_Pour information un euro équivaut à environ 156 yens._

_J'espère que ma théorie sur l'amitié et la meilleure amie ne vous a pas gêné, c'était pour les besoins de la fic. (Il y a un peu de mon avis dedans ! XD)_

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2007 et surtout laissez des reviews !_

_Soyez nombreux !_

**-_Tit£ Titi87_-**


	2. Des objets aux pouvoirs magiques ?

**°Vendredi treize°:**

♥**-¤ Chapitre deux ¤-_♥_**

**« Un chocolat et une patte de lapin aux pouvoirs magiques ?**

**Et la framboise dans tout ça ? »**

Les « **_Wolves_** » étaient l'un des gangs le plus important de Chine. Contrôlant tout le côté sombre de ce pays, ils siégeaient principalement à Hong Kong et avaient décidé d'étaler leur influence au Japon.

En à peine trois mois seulement, ce gang dirigeait les bas-fonds des villes les plus dominantes du Pays du Soleil-Levant telles que Osaka, Kyoto ou encore sa capitale : Tokyo.

Leurs missions étaient principalement d'éliminer les personnes qui pouvaient nuire à la famille Li et ses actionnaires, prospérant dans le domaine économique et financier.

La fameuse famille Li...parlons-en un peu de cette famille.

_Que dire sur ce respectueux clan ?_

Connu comme le plus ancien de Chine, on raconte que de génération en génération, les membres du clan transmettent leurs savoir des arts-martiaux, qui s'avère dater de plus de cinq-cents ans ! Un art riche en techniques à jamais inconnu aux personnes extérieur au clan.

_Mais quel lien a-t-il avec les « **Wolves** » me demanderez-vous ?_

Il y a maintenant plus de deux-cents ans, une équipe fut formée afin de protéger la famille Li, à ce moment là en période de guerre, d'être victime d'assassinat.

Seule marque de l'appartenance des membres : un tatouage de loup, le leader de ce groupe n'était autre qu'un membre de la famille Li.

Les années passent, et nous sommes aujourd'hui au XXIème siècle...l' « équipe » qui est maintenant un gang fait ressentir la terreur chez certaines personnes, et le rêve de l'interdit chez de nombreuses filles...

Et oui, si vous m'avez bien compris, les membres du gang n'était en aucun cas repoussants.

Les membres n'étaient pas choisit au _hasard..._

Chacune des personnes avait en quelques sortes un trait _unique,_ on pourrait appeler cela aussi une _spécialité_...

« Mais puisque je te dis que cela porte bonheur !

- Non ! Les pattes de lapins ne portent pas bonheurs, en les achetant tu ne fais que faire prospérer l'entreprise qui tue ces malheureuses bêtes !

- Tant pis pour toi, je n'en achèterai qu'une seule, et peu m'importe si le malheur s'abat sur toi, moi au moins, je serai protégée. »

Dix heures du matin venait de sonner, Sakura était autour d'une tasse de chocolat fumante au côté de sa meilleure amie qui elle, sirotait son thé à la menthe.

« Quoi qu'il en soit tu m'accompagneras dans cette boutique, aller en ville toute seule ça craint...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me vengerai... Fit Sakura le sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrêtes, cet air machiavélique ne te vas vraiment pas du tout ! Et puis, dans cet appartement c'est moi la spécialiste pour ce genre de choses. » Un rire bruyant à la limite de l'exagération sortit de la gorge de Tomoyo.

« Quand je pense qu'hier soir, au restaurant, tu as été assez maladroite pour renverser ta bouteille de limonade sur ce type !

- Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! Je suis sûr que sur le sol il y avait quelque chose qui traînait..., dit la jeune Kinomoto gênée.

- N'empêche que c'était quand même un membre du gang, susceptible comme le sont certains, si il ne t'arrive rien pendant la journée, tu pourras dire merci à ma patte de lapin !

- Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai... » Soupira Sakura.

_Ce vœu que fit intérieurement Sakura ne se réalisa malheureusement qu'à demi..._

L'après-midi venait tout juste de commencer, Tomoyo et Sakura étaient entrées dans une boutique où une odeur apaisante y régnait.

« **_Lucky Raspberry_** »

« _Huiles parfumées et grigris en tout genre_ »

Divisée en deux parties bien distinctes, Tomoyo se dirigea en sautillant vers la première partie, où divers objets étaient disposés sur de nombreuses étagères.

Quant à Sakura, elle, elle partit d'un pas léger vers les différentes huiles parfumées.

Les huiles parfumées...quel bonheur pour elle !

Sakura s'en servaient principalement pour faire des massages à ses meilleures amies et bien sûr aussi pour son bien-être personnel, chouchoutant ainsi son petit corps et s'offrant par la même occasion un moment de relaxation.

D'un geste gracieux, elle prit l'un des flacons disposés devant elle, et sentit l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

« Humm...Framboise..., fit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

-Si j'étais toi, je prendrai la fraise, dit Tomoyo qui tenait entre ses mains une petite patte blanche et une splendide boîte de chocolats.

- Seulement tu n'es pas moi, et je pense que la fraise est trop banale. Alors que la framboise, elle..., ce fruit caché dans l'ombre de la fraise est si...

-..Sensuel, mystérieux ou alors... excitant ? Acheva son aînée accompagnée d'une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- Un peu des trois je dirai...Au fait, pourquoi prends-tu une boîte de chocolats ?

- La vendeuse me l'a conseillée, ces chocolats sont réputés pour attirer le sexe opposé m'a-t-elle dit. Prends-en donc un ! Qui sait, peut être que l'amour t'attend au coin de la rue ?

- Je dirai plutôt qu'ils sont réputés pour te rajouter une taille de jean ! Mais pour te faire plaisir et te convaincre que ce chocolat est tout à fait « normal », je t'en prends un. » Dit Sakura en introduisant délicatement dans sa bouche le « fameux » produit magique.

_Lecteurs croyez-vous à la magie ?_

Le chocolat fondit agréablement dans sa bouche, l'enrobage fit place au somptueux goût de la framboise qui la fit frémir.

_Ah la framboise...toujours ce fruit...aphrodisiaque ?_

On peut dire qu'en sortant de la boutique, Sakura avait encore dans sa bouche le fabuleux goût de ce chocolat.

Tomoyo tenait un paquet contenant sa patte de lapin et sa boîte de chocolats, et Sakura un sachet refermant des flacons d'huiles à la mangue, à la vanille et sans oublier bien sûr celle à la framboise.

Remise de ses émotions de ce goût si distingué, nos deux jeunes japonaises partirent vers le marché situé _au coin de la rue..._

« Je me charge d'aller acheter du saumon et toi vas donc prendre les fruits et légumes, ok ? Demanda Tomoyo avançant dans la direction opposée de celle de Sakura.

-D'accord. »

La jeune fille qui portait le doux prénom de fleur de cerisier, porta sa main vers la dernière barquette de framboises, lorsque sa main heurta une autre main convoitant le même objet.

« Ces framboises sont à l'origine pour moi ! Mais si tu me fais un magnifique sourire je te les laisserais volontiers. » Fit une voix masculine.

Sakura leva les yeux pour apercevoir le sourire radieux d'un jeune homme brun aux reflets bleutés et aux lunettes ovales qui ne cachaient en aucun cas la beauté de ses yeux bleu. Il possédait ce que l'on appelle un _sourire communicatif_, elle sourit à son tour.

« Eriol Hiiragizawa, enchanté. » Dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Ce visage avenant, rempli de sympathie ne pouvait que la mettre en confiance.

Après de longues minutes à discuter auprès de son, maintenant, nouvel ami, elle décida de l'accompagner au point de rencontre des camarades d'Eriol.

« Je ne suis là que depuis trois mois, alors...tu vois...je suis un peu perdu, le sens de l'orientation et moi ça fait deux ! Fit-il suivit d'un rire franc.

-Et voilà nous y sommes, _place des œillets_. » Dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'Eriol appelait ses « amis ».

Une bande remplie de garçons, mais pas n'importe lesquels, elle les reconnut sans aucuns doutes. C'était _eux_.

Les « **_Wolves_** »

Mais la personne qu'elle s'attendait surtout à voir, c'était _lui._

Ce _garçon _au regard ambré.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne _l'_aperçut pas.

_**Pour l'instant ?**_

« Alors Eriol, que nous ramènes-tu là ? On t'envoie faire des courses et tu nous amène une jolie japonaise ! On devrait t'envoyer faire les courses plus souvent !

- Très drôle Yamazaki, Sakura m'a juste aidé à ne pas me perdre. » Déclara Eriol.

Le visage de Sakura s'empourpra, et d'un geste maladroit elle plaça l'une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

_Il_ était là.

Etant placé juste derrière elle, _elle_ ne l'avait pas vu.

Adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Voyant que tu avais du retard, Shaolan t'as cherché pendant une bonne demi-heure... » Fit Yamazaki.

_Shaolan_...

Ce prénom raisonna dans la tête de la jeune fille telle une mélodie l'hypnotisant...

« C'est exact. »

Une voix ferme s'était élevée.

Sakura tourna la tête pour faire face à leur interlocuteur, pour finalement rencontrer des prunelles à en couper le souffle.

Un mélange de marron pailleté d'or.

C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'elle croisait ce genre de regard, et c'était la seconde fois également qu'elle se sentait faiblir et manquer d'air.

« Ce soir, c'est une soirée très spéciale tu le sais bien..., et si nous ne partons pas maintenant nous n'aurons jamais le temps de tout préparer. Fit le leader en s'adressant à Eriol d'un ton déterminé.

Il passa sa main habilement dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille puis posa son regard ambré sur Sakura.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était au cinéma...

La seconde fut moins glorieuse mais plus...comment dire..._physique_...

Dans ce restaurant, la boisson qui s'était déversée sur lui, appartenait à _elle_...

Et _elle_ était tombée sur _lui._..

Et il n'avait pu verser sa colère sur _elle_, car elle lui avait fait faux bond...

Même sans cette raison, il n'en aurait pas été capable...

« Sakura, voudrais-tu venir à une soirée ce soir ? S'il-te plaît accepte, pour te remercier de ton aide !

-Eriol, cette soirée est réservée aux membres du..., fit Shaolan.

-Et alors ? Exceptionnellement je ne peux pas enfreindre le règlement ? Coupa Eriol, de manière suppliante.

-Après tout...fais comme tu veux, cela ne me regarde pas..., Répondit le leader en détournant les yeux de Sakura.

-Alors Sakura ? Qu'en dis-tu ? » Fit Eriol en direction de la jeune fille.

Depuis leur arrivée, pas un seul mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle vit que les regards convergeaient vers elle, elle se décida à répondre.

« Peut-être ..., les rues de Tokyo le soir ne sont pas très sûres, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je vienne..., prétexta-elle de peur de contrarier le leader.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir accompagnée, bref si tu changes d'avis voilà l'adresse..., déclara Eriol en lui donnant un petit bout de papier.

- On y va les mecs, il nous reste beaucoup de choses à faire ! » S'exclama le leader qui ouvrit la portière de sa belle porche noir.

Eriol le rejoignit et se plaça près du conducteur, la vitre baissée, il dit les paroles suivantes juste avant de partir :

« On se reverra bientôt Sakura, tu verras... »

La dernière image qu'elle conserva dans sa tête fut celle du _conducteur_ de la voiture...

Elle observa le papier qui résidait entre ses mains :

_**13 rue du trèfle noir**_

**_160-0022 Tokyo_**

**_A 23h00_**

Que devait-elle faire ?

_**A suivre**..._

**_Fin du Chapitre deux_.**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Perle bleue**** Hello miss ! Merci pour ta review, alors comme ça Tomoyo te plais ? Tant mieux, je voulais que Tomoyo soit une fille qui donne des réflexions à chaque fois, et qui ainsi fasse rire ! C'est gagné, non ? **

**Chyna-Girl**** : Kikoo, tu sais que parler avec toi sur msn est un vrai bonheur ? Bref, merci pour ce petit commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaît !**

**Yamiatemu87**** : Salut, pitchoune ! Je suis contente que cette new fic te plaise, ton nouveau chap' était super ! Kiss.**

**Kasha-chan : Cool ! Cette fic te plaît ! Et la suite ? Mercii pour ta review, j'attends ton opinion avec impatience. BizouXxX**

**Boulette de riz : Hello ! Alors comme ça tu dessine ? Je serai très heureuse de voir quelques une de tes œuvres ! (J'adore le dessin !!). En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaît. Bye !**

**Shaeline**** : Salut ! Thank you pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !**

**Kissoux.**

**La Rose Blanche**** : Hello miss! Merciiii, pour ta review! (Combien de fois l'ai-je dis?)(mdr)**

**Réponses aux reviews lors de la première publication du 4 janvier 2007 :**

**Mio la louve : Kikoo, comme tu le vois j'ai fait une suite, et j'espère que d'autres chapitre suivront !**

**J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! Kissoux**

**Sakuralittle : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton pti' commentaire ! As-tu les réponses à certaines de tes questions dans ce new chap' ? Pour le film « Destination finale 3 » tu avais raison, c'est un peu gore, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait des modifications et que je l'ai republié ! Bisou.**

**YuYu-SaMa :****Hello ! Le début t'intéresse et la suite ? Bien ? En tout cas moi aussi j'adore les vendredi treize ! Mouahahaha (rire sadique), (Quoi ? Faire subir quelques choses à nos personnages dans les prochains chapitres ? ... (Sourire sadique)...peut-être...). Bye !**

**Tenshi **: **Quel** **plaisir j'ai eu de recevoir une review d'une bêta lectrice/ correctrice ! Ah les fautes d'orthographes...je suis fière de ne pas en avoir fait...preuve que toutes ces dictées pendant le collège n'ont pas servi à rien. J'espère que les compliments que tu m'as faits dans la review tiennent toujours dans ce second chapitre !**

**J'attends avec impatience ton avis ! Kiss**

**MISSGLITTER : Hello ! Je suis super contente que mon premier chapitre te plaise...mais qu'en ait il de la suite ? Recevoir un commentaire de ta part m'a rendu joyeuse pendant un bon moment ! BizouXxX**

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Dans ce second chapitre, j'ai beaucoup parlé de la _framboise_...peut-être un peu trop ?**

**Réponse toute simple à la question qui est : pourquoi ce fruit ?**

**Je suis accro à ce petit fruit ! (Pour moi c'est pas, _une envie de fraise _? Mais plutôt, _une envie de framboise ? _lol)**

_**Reviews please !**_

**-♥°♥BisouX ♥°♥-**

**_°-° Tit£ Titi87_ °-°**


	3. Pourquoi 'panne d'essence et malchance?

**-¤****♪****Vendredi treize ****♪**** ¤-**

**Chapitre trois :**

**♪****  
**

**« Pourquoi l'expression 'panne d'essence' rime-t-elle forcément avec 'malchance' ? »**

****

**Magie : **_Nom féminin. Art de produire, par des procédés occultes, des phénomènes inexplicables ou qui semblent tels._

**Superstition :** _Nom féminin. Fait de croire que certains actes, certains signes entraînent mystérieusement des conséquences bonnes ou mauvaises : croyance aux présages, aux signes._

**Superstitieux, euse** _: Adjectif qualificatif. Qui a de la superstition : qui voit des signes favorables ou néfastes dans certains faits._

Sakura regarda successivement ces trois définitions situées dans le dictionnaire qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ses yeux émeraudes avaient lu et relu plus d'une dizaine de fois, les lignes définissant les mots auxquels elle n'y portait généralement aucune importance, _et pourtant_…

Comment pouvait-elle commencer à croire à _ça _?

_Ça_, qui était contraire aux idéaux qu'elle suivait jusqu'à présent ?

« _Ah, Tomoyo et son fichu bourrage de crâne !_ » Pensa-t-elle.

La jeune Kinomoto referma d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle avait entre ses mains et le replaça soigneusement dans sa petite bibliothèque en bois de cèdre.

Assise sur son lit aux couvertures orangées et aux oreillers blancs, ornés de nombreuses peluches ; la tête entre ses mains et les yeux dans le vague ; elle tenta de réfléchir aux dernières paroles que lui avait dit Eriol :

« _On se reverra bientôt Sakura, tu verras_... »

Comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de lui ?

Encore un partisan de la magie et de la superstition, lisant l'avenir non pas dans les feuilles de thé mais plutôt dans celles de choux ?

Ca y est, elle en était certaine maintenant, elle devenait _parano _!

Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries invraisemblables et de sa soi-disant paranoïa par l'apparition de Tomoyo sur le seuil de sa chambre. D'un visage serein cette dernière demanda :

« Généralement quand tu fais cette tête là, soit tu as vu un fantôme, soit quelque chose d'intéressant c'est passé pendant mon absence ! Comme cet appartement est entièrement protégé contre les revenants et autres apparitions surnaturelles, je penche plutôt pour la seconde solution. »

C'est qu'elle avait vu juste la Tomoyo !

Rappelez-moi à quoi sert une meilleure amie si ce n'est vous connaître ?

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire pression sur toi ! » Annonça-t-elle ironiquement en prenant une de ses peluches en otage.

La jeune fille qui portait le doux prénom de fleur de cerisier, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle y tenait fermement à sa peluche Kero ! De caractère sadique, Tomoyo pouvait parfois se montrer sans pitié envers d'innocents objets et animaux. Alors d'une voix déterminée, Sakura déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à sa confidente de toujours, qui avait pris place auprès d'elle.

« Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

- Que peut-être je ne viendrais pas…

- Mais pourquoi ! C'est une fête privée en plus ! Il y a toujours quelque chose d'**intéressant **qui s'y passe.

- J'avais peur que Shaolan s'y oppose…

- Shaolan ? C'est qui lui ? » Fit elle.

Tomoyo ne réagit pas tout de suite, connaissez-vous cette sensation de ne pas savoir pendant une minute ? Et bien, c'était celle de Tomoyo. Seulement au moment où Sakura détourna le regard pour le poser sur le sol, une lueur _étrangement_ maléfique s'alluma dans les prunelles bleues de la future journaliste. Une lueur de détective. Un sourire qui en disait long se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et légèrement brillantes de gloss.

« Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est _lui_ ?

-Si. » Affirma Sakura d'une voix clair.

Tomoyo sortit de la pièce pour revenir avec la « fameuse » boîte de chocolats.

« On dit merci qui ? Dit-elle en tendant la boîte à Sakura. Merci aux chocolats « **_Lucky Raspberry_** » !! Chantonna-t-elle à la manière d'une de ces _idiotes _présentatrices pour une pub télé.

« _Pourquoi_ _ma vie devrait-elle tourner autour d'un stupide chocolat à la framboise ? »_

_« C'est complètement absurde_ ! » Pensa l'amatrice d'huiles parfumées.

♪_-¤-§-¤-§-¤-§ - §-¤-§-¤-§ - ¤-§-¤-§-_**♪**

Vingt-trois heures dix et Tokyo était toujours en activité, Tokyo la ville qui ne dort jamais ? A entendre et voir les crissements de pneus, les illuminations des diverses boutiques et l'agitation dans les rues, la rumeur était belle et bien vraie...

Dans un coin plus reculé de la capitale, deux jeunes filles attendaient devant une immense porte.

_**13 rue du trèfle noir**_

Sakura était venue…, sa meilleure amie, au caractère têtue et festif, avait réussi à l'embobiner pour venir dans ce lieu si mystérieux à ses yeux. Derrière cette immense porte, se trouvait l'une des nombreuses demeures que possédait la famille Li, celle-ci était principalement réservée pour les « **_Wolves_** », un peu comme un quartier général. Après avoir parcouru plus de dix kilomètres dans la Mini Cooper, elles étaient finalement arrivées à destination, sans encombrements.

« Bonsoir, nous venons pour…, fit Sakura d'une voix à peine audible

- Quoi, encore des groupies ?! Circulez s'il vous plaît, j'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de gamines dans votre genre et ne revenez plus, les « Wolves » sont très occupés ! »

L'homme qui venait de parler était d'apparence plutôt massive, tel un garde du corps, et affichait un visage plus que déplaisant, à croire que la courtoisie n'existait pas chez lui !

« Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui pour nous parlez sur ce ton ? Figurez-vous que nous avons été conviés ici par l'un des membres, alors le langage du temps des hommes singes, vous pouvez vous le garder ! Vous avez loupez une branche mon pauvre ! Hurla Tomoyo, qui avait perdu patience depuis bien longtemps.

-Eh ! On se calme les gêneuses, allez donc voir de l'autre côté de Tokyo si j'y suis !

- Ha ha ha, ria-t-elle de manière exagérée, A ce que je vois je suis tombée sur un comique, t'as fait l'école du rire ou quoi ? Trois fois la première année ?

-Tsumori, un problème à l'entrée ? Fit une voix qui n'était pas inconnue à Sakura.

- Rien, monsieur Hiiragizawa, juste deux jeunes filles qui prétendent être invitées à la cérémonie. »

Tomoyo ne pu s'empêcher d'humidifier discrètement ses lèvres à l'aide de sa langue. Reflexe qu'elle avait acquis depuis l'âge de treize ans, à chaque fois que son regard dévastateur croisait un garçon susceptible d'être son futur. _Il_ était sa prochaine « victime », pauvre garçon..._n'est-ce pas ?_

« Laissez-les entrer, elles disent la vérité.»

Tomoyo leva la tête dignement, tel un chef de bataille ayant remporté la victoire, et tira la langue de manière enfantine à l'adresse du dénommé Tsumori. Au moment où elle passa devant lui afin de rejoindre son hôte, elle lui chuchota d'un air supérieur :

« Alors, qui avait raison ? »

¤-¤-¤

« Essayez de ne pas vous perdre, ce manoir est un vrai labyrinthe ! Annonça Eriol. Voici la salle principale ou se déroule la fête, je vous prie d'aller vous asseoir et de ne pas déranger la cérémonie, sinon je peux vous dire que quelqu'un ne sera pas content !

-Une cérémonie ? Fit Sakura confuse.

-Oui, nous effectuons une cérémonie lorsque nous accueillons un nouveau membre. Il doit être digne tel un « Wolf », si une once de lâcheté est en lui, la porte lui sera indiquée immédiatement.

-Qui est le nouveau membre ? Un garçon ou...une fille ? Interrogea de nouveau Sakura.

-Un garçon, la cérémonie pour accueillir une fille est totalement différente, si un jour vous intégrez le gang...vous verrez bien... »

Eriol avait annoncé cette dernière phrase de façon provocante et suave à la fois, comme un défi qu'il soumettait aux deux jeunes filles de relever.

_« **Note pour plus tard** : Eriol a un caractère spécial, il pourrait se révéler diabolique en s'alliant avec celui de Tomoyo. »_Pensa la jolie Kinomoto.

Les lumières qui éclairaient la salle truffée de monde, s'éteignirent soudainement pour laisser apparaître l'obscurité, provoquant ainsi la surprise chez une trentaine d'invités. Un mécanisme se déclencha, dévoilant une immense plateforme, encore dans les ténèbres, qui s'élevait au centre de la salle. La formidable pièce était à présent semblable à un stade. Les spectateurs disposés autour de la gigantesque plateforme, impatients de voir le spectacle qui allait se dérouler devant leurs yeux...

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent, montrant la présence de deux personnes sur le « **_ring_** »...

_« Lui_... » Murmura-t-elle.

Oui, _lui_...son corps d'athlète portait la tunique typiquement chinoise des arts martiaux. Une tunique noire, avec au dos un loup aux yeux d'or et au pelage noir, accompagnée de chaussons de même couleur. Dans son dos, une épée, encore dans son majestueux fourreau...

Sa coiffure n'avait pas changée, des cheveux bruns en bataille...et ses yeux..._eux_ non plus n'avaient pas changés...dorés...ambrés...ce que vous voulez mais...magnifiques...

Son adversaire était apparemment plus jeune de deux ou trois années, ses traits fins accentuaient sa jeunesse et sa candeur. La tunique du jeune homme était grise, sans insigne de clan. Bruns aux yeux profondément noirs, Yano était d'origine japonaise, et l'épée qu'il avait dans son dos, était plus imposante que celle du leader. Un signe de victoire ?

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, comme on dit « _l'habit ne fait pas le moine_ »…

Sakura porta sa main devant sa bouche, effarée, quand elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait :

« Un combat…

-Je te l'avais dis qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant qui allait se passer, très sexy le leader…, fit Tomoyo.

-Un combat à mort ? Fit Sakura effrayée.

-Mais non Saki, il y aura un peu de sang, des parties coupées et des dents cassées mais rien de grave ! »

Les deux combattants se mirent en position de combat dégainant leurs épées respectives. Shaolan possédait une épée simple au manche dorée portant le sceau des Li, quant à Yano la sienne était de taille importante, nécessitant une certaine force afin de la manier correctement, une force qu'il ne possédait pas…

Shaolan engagea le combat…

Après avoir passés de longues minutes à combattre, le dénommé Li, qui combattait habilement et d'une facilité fascinante et enfantine, porta un coup qui fut fatale à son adversaire. Yano tomba à terre auprès de son épée, qui ne lui était maintenant d'aucune utilité. Le leader s'avança et pointa son épée sur la gorge de Yano.

« Pour toi être digne c'est, se relever fièrement et chercher à progresser ou alors partir et revenir à la charge en effectuant des coups bas ? Demanda Shaolan sérieusement.

-Digne, c'est se relever fièrement et chercher à s'améliorer malgré les blessures, persévérer mène à la réussite. » Dit Yano honnêtement.

Shaolan rangea son épée dans son fourreau et tendit sa main vers le japonais.

« Bienvenue parmi nous ».

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des cris d'admirations résonnèrent dans toute la salle.

Le nouveau membre se releva, le sourire aux lèvres, avec l'aide du leader ; un médecin arriva afin de soigner les « légères » blessures de Yano.

Le leader, lui, ne possédait aucunes égratignures, seule une faible goutte de sueur perlait sur sa peau délicatement dorée…

Les invités descendirent rapidement les escaliers afin d'aller au sous-sol, ou les attendait une somptueuse pièce, et ou la fête aller pouvoir continuer. Des canapés en cuirs noirs, un bar aux boissons colorées, une piste ou l'on pouvait se déhancher librement, voici à quoi ressemblait cette pièce.

« Alors le combat vous a-t-il plu ? Demanda Eriol, avec deux verres de cidre à la main qu'il tendit à ses invitées.

-J'ai trouvé ça excitant ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de blessures ! S'exclama Tomoyo la mine boudeuse.C'est tout de même extraordinaire que Shaolan n'est pas été blessé, un coup de chance ?

-Cela m'étonnerait ! Vois-tu Shaolan est quasiment imbattable, sa connaissance dans les arts martiaux me dépasse ! Et puis même si il n'est pas blessé, il doit sûrement avoir quelques courbatures.

-Des courbatures ? Sakura a des mains divines pour les apaisées ! Ses massages sont incroyables, tiens en parlant de Shaolan, ne serait-ce pas lui là-bas ? »

L'héritier Li avait laissé de côté son habit traditionnel des arts martiaux pour faire place à un look beaucoup plus…ténébreux…sensuel…

En effet il était vêtu d'une chemise noire, entrouverte, et d'un pantalon de même couleur.

Après avoir porté son verre de vin rouge à ses lèvres, il le déposa pour s'occuper de la personne qui était en face de lui. Il faufila l'une de ses mains expertes dans la longue chevelure de sa partenaire et l'autre au niveau du bas du dos de la jeune fille, qui entoura le cou du jeune homme de ses bras rapprochant ainsi leurs deux visages. Juste avant de frôler les lèvres de la jeune fille, son regard ambré détailla Sakura de façon provocateur. Le faisait-il exprès ?

Sakura sentit une tristesse immense l'envahir, pourquoi ? Pourquoi sentait-elle l'envie de fuir à toute vitesse face au couple qui s'embrassait avec passion?

_Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…_

La compagne du leader pris la main de ce dernier et l'entraîna à l'étage pour des choses que Sakura imagina facilement…

« Tomoyo, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! Fit la jeune Kinomoto en posant violemment son verre sur le comptoir.

-Mais la fête vient juste de commencer !

-Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Déclara Sakura d'une voix tremblante et les yeux embués de larmes.

-Oui ma puce…Excuse-nous Eriol, Sakura a l'air fatiguée, nous allons rentrer.

-Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée… »Dit-il

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

La conductrice abaissa la vitre du côté de Sakura pour adresser un dernier signe d'« au revoir » au charmant Hiiragizawa,… un dernier signe ? Les étoiles apparemment ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille…

Tomoyo essaya de mettre le contact pour finalement entendre un bruit qui n'annonçait rien de bon…

« Oh, oh…, fit la conductrice au visage inquiétant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Le réservoir est vide…j'ai complètement oublié de faire le plein d'essence…j'en étais sûre j'aurais dû emmener ma patte de lapin…, vociféra-elle.

-Vous n'avez plus qu'à passer la nuit au manoir, jeunes filles, et puis la fête n'est pas finie ! » Déclara Eriol.

Un cauchemar…, elle allait vivre un cauchemar, l'idée de dormir sous le même toit que l'être qui l'a tourmentée intérieurement lui faisait peur…terriblement peur…

« _Malchance de mes deux !_ »Pensa Sakura

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Elle n'avait bu que deux malheureux verres d'une boisson colorée, et l'euphorie lui montait légèrement à la tête. Sakura savait rester lucide, mais lorsqu'elle voulut se servir un troisième verre, celui-ci lui glissa des mains pour tomber sur la chemise noire mal reboutonnée du….leader. J'ai bien dit « _mal reboutonnée_ », car une demi-heure auparavant il avait quitté celle qui lui servait de « petite amie ». Cette fille n'était qu'en fait qu'une vulgaire danseuse engagée afin d'animer la fête et de faire plus si possible…voilà quoi, vous m'avez compris…

«Décidément cela devient une habitude chez toi ! »

_Et oui.., c'était la deuxième fois…_

Sakura leva les yeux pour tomber dans un délicieux regard qu'elle n'aurait voulu en aucun cas rompre.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, bégaya-t-elle, Déboutonnez donc votre chemise, où est située la salle de bain la plus proche ? Un coup d'eau rapide et le tissu ne serra pas abîmé. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire…

-Il y en a une près de ma chambre à l'étage, je vais t'y conduire. »

La salle de bains était spacieuse, et ne manquait pas clarté, elle était liée avec la chambre de Shaolan.

Sakura frottait délicatement le tissu qu'elle avait entre les mains, jusqu'au moment où la trace sombre partit.

« Et voilà ! Si la Terre nous donne de l'eau ce n'est pas pour rien ! » Fit Sakura joyeusement en rejoignant Shaolan dans sa chambre.

La chambre était assez spéciale, un grand lit aux draps verts était situé près du magnifique balcon. Divers tableaux d'artistes chinois connus, décoraient les murs de la chambre. Principalement des tableaux de majestueux loups. Un ordinateur portable se trouvait sur un bureau en bois de cèdre accompagné d'une bibliothèque fait du même matériau.

Bref une chambre fascinante…

Sakura tendit l'habit qu'elle tenait à son propriétaire, toujours torse nu, mettant la jeune fille dans l'embarras le plus totale. Mais un détail attisa son regard…

« Vos muscles sont noués…Dit-elle.

- Oui, effectivement mes muscles sont noués, je me suis sûrement mal échauffé, mon kiné devait arranger ça mais bien sûr juste au moment où j'ai besoin de lui, il est occupé.

-Vous permettez ? Fit-elle en tendant sa main vers le dos de Shaolan.

-Euh…oui. » Acquiesça-il.

La jeune Kinomoto posa doucement sa main sur le dos du leader afin de voir l'ampleur des dégâts que le combat lui avait infligé, des muscles très noués… Le contact fut comme une décharge électrique pour nos deux protagonistes, faisant soudainement retirer la main si douce de la jeune fille.

« Donnez-moi deux minutes et j'arrive ».Dit-elle.

Elle sortit de la pièce et vêtue de son pull en V et d'un jean taille basse qui lui arrivait un peu plus haut que les chevilles, elle courut chercher son sac pour y _trouver_…

Elle en emmenait toujours un avec elle, pour les imprévus.

En cinq minutes chrono, elle réapparut au côté de Shaolan.

« Voir ces muscles noués, sont comme un défi pour moi, puis-je vous arrangez ça ? Dit-elle timidement.

-Je veux bien, mais s'il te plaît arrêtes de me vouvoyer, je n'ai que 22 ans ! » Répondit Shaolan tout en s'allongeant sur le ventre sur le magnifique lit qu'il possédait.

Comment pouvait-on posséder un corps aussi beau ?

Sakura se débarrassa de ses escarpins noirs, et se mit à califourchon sur le dos du leader pour effectuer facilement son travaille.

Elle appliqua de l'huile sur ses mains, et les posa délicatement sur la peau dorée de l'héritier Li. Une onctueuse odeur envahit toute la pièce,…la framboise…

_**Fruit dangereux et défendu**…_

Sakura commença à effectuer toute une série de mouvements circulaires, rectilignes, et autres en n'oubliant pas d'insister au niveau du creux du dos, déclanchant un léger gémissement de plaisir chez son patient.

« Mon kiné peut aller se rhabiller ! Je suis impoli, je ne connais même pas ton prénom, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. Et voilà, j'ai terminé ! » Dit-elle en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu.

Le leader se retourna, tout en laissant Sakura dans la même position.

« Oh, déjà ? » Dit-il en fixant intensément la jeune fille.

Il se releva, et se mit de manière à être au même niveau que Sakura.

« En tout cas, saches Sakura que tes mains sont divines, et je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça… » Fit il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle suivit d'un regard appuyé auquel Sakura ne pu résister.

L'émeraude rencontrait de nouveau l'ambre pour ne plus s'en détacher, leurs regards étaient attirés l'un par l'autre comme deux aimants qui ne pouvaient s'éviter. La main du leader releva délicatement le menton parfait de la jeune fille ne détachant pas son regard ambré et envoûtant des prunelles de Sakura. Les étincelles qui résidaient dans les prunelles de Shaolan brillaient somptueusement, et il posa lentement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Des lèvres douces, chaudes, sucrées mais surtout…tendres. Une tendresse qui fit frémir Sakura de plus belle ne faisant qu'accentuer le rythme auquel battait son cœur.

Ce premier baiser fut chaste, permettant à nos deux jeunes gens d'en savourer un deuxième auquel Sakura y répondit d'abord timidement mais où la passion grandissait à chaque seconde, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient…

La japonaise noua ses bras inexpérimentés autour du cou de l'héritier Li afin d'approfondir leur baiser, quitte à manquer d'air…

La nuit promettait d'être longue…, **_bien longue_**

_**To be continued…**_

¤-¤-¤-¤-**_Réponses aux reviews_** -¤-¤-¤

-¤

**Perle Bleue : Hello miss ! Et voici la suite toute chaude. J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est moins drôle que mes deux premiers, ou plutôt il est moins bien…bref, **

**J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! Bisous.**

**Chyna-Girl**** : Yeah ! Kikoo, tu as eu raison de me persécuter MDR ! Non, franchement je suis désolée j'avais promis ce chapitre pour la St Valentin, mais j'ai eu comment dire…des imprévues…Bref, j'espère tout de même que cela te plaît ! Kiss.**

**La Rose Blanche**** : Hello miss ! Enfin une personne qui aime les framboises! J'espère que tu leur reste fidèle et que tu ne les trompe pas avec les fraises! Ptdr ! Non franchement…bref, cette seconde rencontre avec le leader est …nul…bien…moyenne ? J'attends ton avis ! Bye !**

**Kasha-chan : Salut ! La suite, la voilà ! Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaît, espérons que cela ne change pas ! Bisous. ¤¤¤**

**Boulette de riz : Kikoo, ton commentaire est tout gentil ! Merci ! A propos, je suis très tête en l'air aussi ! Et oui ! Bref, que penses-tu de cette suite ? KisouXxX.**

**Laura : Hello, je suppose que je réponds à ta question ? A cause de Tomoyo la têtue, et bah, Sakura se rendit à la fête ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience. ZibouXxX.**

**Shaeline**** Salut, je suis super contente ! Et hop, une lectrice qui aime ma fic ! Youpi !**

**Yamiatemu87 : Hello pitchoune, j'espère que ce troisième t'as plu, et que tu vas te rétablir très très vite ! BizouXxX.**

**CoventGarden : Salut miss ! Je ne veux surtout pas que tu me fasses une crise cardiaque ! mdr ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre n'est pas décevant comparé aux précédents ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! Et j'espère que tes examens ce sont bien passés ! ZibouXxX.**

**Cathy-chou : Kikoo ! Je suis super flattée, je crois que mes chevilles commencent à enfler ! Serais-je une privilégiée ? Parce que si tu es difficilement accrochable au niveau fics, et que Moi, t'aie fait accrocher ! Je suis fière !En mode gonflage de chevilles.Bref, j'attends ton avis avec impatience ! (Combien de fois l'ai-je dit ?) **

**Leïla :****Salut, hélas je ne me considère pas encore comme une fille ayant beaucoup de talents, la route va être longue pour arriver à un niveau auquel de nombreux fanfiqueur écrivent magnifiquement bien ! Mais en tout cas, ton commentaire m'a fait ultra plaisir ! Merci !Kiss.**

**YuYu-SaMa : Kikoo, et hop ! La voilà la suite !Ton avis ?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont postés un commentaire et aussi à ceux qui ont eu le courage de survoler ma fic !**

**Hélas, je ne suis toujours pas en vacances, moi c'est la semaine prochaine, alors pour le chapitre quatre (si il y a un chapitre quatre ! Gniark), et bien il faudra attendre !**

**Bisous à tous, et bonnes vacances !**

**Bonne année chinoise aussi, si vous postez une review, mettez-moi donc votre signe chinois ! Moi je suis chèvre, et ouais, bonne à brouter de l'herbe !**

**¤¤¤Bye¤¤¤**

_**Reviews please !**_

**°-°_Tit£ Titi87_°-°**


	4. Et le loup s'éprit de l'agneau

° Hello0ow à tous, j'espère vous avoir manqué XD, me revoilà avec un chapitre quatre qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai mis assez de temps pour l'écrire. °

---

**°¤ Vendredi Treize ¤° **

**---**

**°Chapitre quatre °:**

---

**« **_**Et le loup s'éprit de l'agneau**_**... »**

Les lèvres de Shaolan parcouraient lentement le fin cou de la jeune fille, qui ivre de tous ses baisers et de ces incroyables sensations ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les mains fermes du leader saisirent d'un geste agile la taille de sa partenaire qu'il s'empressa de serrer un peu plus près de son corps d'athlète. Nouant ses petites, mais fines jambes autour de Shaolan, Sakura rapprocha un peu plus son bassin de celui du dénommé Li, et d'un même geste ils tombèrent sur lit qui s'offrait à eux, n'arrêtant en rien les baisers immortels et magiques qu'ils échangeaient…

Un gémissement de plaisir sortit d'entre les lèvres de la jeune Kinomoto, qui fut la première surprise de cette réaction qui était jusqu'alors inconnue en elle. Cette sensation étrangère qui s'insinuait dans les moindres parcelles de son corps angélique en était…effrayante et pourtant si…excitante…

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure face à ces mains habiles qui glissaient le long de son dos légèrement cambré et à ces lèvres plus avides de découvertes. Shaolan déboutonna avec habileté le jean de l'adolescente sans tout de même le faire glisser, et vint couvrir de sa bouche le second gémissement de volupté de la jeune fille dont les mains tremblaient face à l'inconnu.

**« Il ne t'aime pas… »**

Pourquoi faut-il que notre soi-disant _conscience_ intervienne au mauvais moment ?

**« Il profite de toi comme il a profité de **_**l'autre**_**… »**

_L'autre_…, l'autre qui avait arboré un sourire rempli de satisfaction quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était tout simplement _une_ parmi _d'autres_…

« Monsieur Li… »Chuchota-t-elle.

-Shaolan, rectifia-t-il entre deux baisers passionnés.

-Shaolan…, j...je ne peux pas…, je ne...veux pas faire d'erreur… »Murmura-t-elle en un soupire.

Les prunelles fauves et fiévreuses de Shaolan regardèrent Sakura avec insistance, confuses.

Cet aspect froid et distant qui l'avait quitté dès lors où il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, réapparut. Ce n'était vraiment pas le même homme.

« Excuse-moi, mon esprit a quitté l'espace d'un instant mon corps, après tout je ne suis qu'un homme…, dit-il en détournant ses yeux dorés du vert de Sakura.

-Je pense qu'entre nous il y a…

-…**rien** » La coupa-t-il en gardant cet aspect troublant et rebelle qui émanait tout autour de lui.

La jeune fille resta interdite. _Elle_ qui croyait qu'il allait peut-être contredire ses paroles, mais non. _Elle_ qui avait cru dur comme fer que l'amour s'était présenté à elle et que ça conscience lui jouait des tours, mais non. _Elle_ devait s'y résoudre, le prince charmant n'existait pas, ce prince qui vous ferait vibrer aux moindres de ses gestes, ce prince n'existait que dans les contes de fées…

Idéaliser trop n'apporte rien de bon, généralement seule la déception est présente…

Alors comme ça, elle n'avait subit que les pulsions d'un homme face à une femme…

Du sexe…

Ce n'était qu'une question de sexe…

La réalité est dure à admettre et pourtant, Sakura venait d'en connaître un avant goût…

**_Amer_**…

Et ça faisait mal…

« Notre attitude est sûrement dû à l'excès de boissons colorées si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oui…c'est ça, fit-elle abattue,…vous avez raison... »

Le vouvoiement avait repris sa place dans la voix de Sakura, une place qui sonnait faux.

Le visage triste de l'adolescente n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment de culpabilité en _lui_.

«_ Si l'on avait continué, les regrets se seraient probablement emparés d'elle, j'aurais souillé ce corps magnifique que je ne mérite pas…, cet ange_… »Pensa le leader en regardant la jeune Kinomoto quitter d'un pas lent les lieux.

La porte se referma lourdement.

« _Etait-ce un pêché de désirer un ange ?_ »

« _Un ange et un démon ensemble, c'est impensable…_ »Conclut-il avant de s'allonger, les bras entourant sa tête, se laissant bercer par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

¤-¤-¤

Les larmes gagnèrent rapidement le précieux vert de ses yeux...

Des larmes remplies d'un immense chagrin...

D'un geste enfantin, elle essuya les perles salées qui floutaient sa vue.

Elle devait se ressaisir, après tout l'amour ne faisait pas toute une vie...

Du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre...

A travers la considérable fenêtre du couloir, elle pouvait apercevoir un magnifique jardin sans artifices.

La lumière lunaire se reflétant sur la nature nous accordait un spectacle proche du magique voir chimérique...

Pendant que d'autres préféraient s'amuser, elle décida de laisser flâner son esprit et son regard émeraude dans ce jardin envoûtant...

Y respirer l'air pur...

Une fois dans le jardin, Sakura tendit les bras telle une croix celtique et leva les yeux au ciel pour admirer la voie lactée.

Splendide...

Un nuage blanc se forma à l'entrée de ses lèvres indiquant que le froid commençait à s'installer, à une heure et quart du matin rien de plus normal...

La jeune fille continua de prolonger cet instant de silence en fermant lentement ses prunelles émeraude afin de savourer un peu mieux ce moment paisible.

**¤-O.0.o.0.O-¤**

**«** Tu es sûr que c'est-elle ?

- Oui, elle vient tout juste de sortir de sa chambre, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous _venger_...

- Le _sang _a un si bon _goût_... **»**

Une main gantée recouvrit brusquement la bouche de la jeune Kinomoto pour ne plus s'en enlever.

Sakura tenta de se débattre mais en vain, un geste de plus et la lame glacée placé sur sa gorge n'hésiterait pas faire son travail.

**«** Une si jolie fille...Pourquoi tuer d'emblé alors que l'on peut très bien profiter d'abord...se serait un tel gâchis de ne pas le faire... **»** Chuchota la voix masculine à l'oreille de Sakura.

Son corps tremblait d'une peur mêlée à la mélancolie.

Plutôt mourir que d'être abusée.

Elle allait mourir sans même savoir pourquoi...

Cruel destin...

D'un mouvement qui réunit tout son courage, et surtout grâce à sa petite taille, elle attribua un cou de coude bien placé.

Sans même se retourner elle courut, courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine...

Quelle idée de faire un jardin aussi grand ? Un régal pour les yeux mais pas pour un sprint !

« **Rattrape-la** ! »

La crainte avait paralysé ses cordes vocales, l'empêchant d'appeler à l'aide.

En un instant le coéquipier de son agresseur se trouva devant elle, lui aussi masqué, un foulard et un cordage à la main.

Prise entre deux, elle n'avait aucune issue...

S'en était fini.

« Ton geste rempli de bravoure ne servit pas à grand-chose à ce que je vois, je vais t'apprendre à obéir ! Attache-la et bâillonne-la ! »

Après avoir effectué ces tâches, celui qui apparemment donnait les ordres, poussa brutalement la jeune fille à terre.

Il sortit d'un petit fourreau, une dague dont la lame luisait au clair de lune.

Belle _mort_ n'est-ce pas ?

A califourchon sur elle, l'assaillant glissa la lame sous le pull noir de Sakura et déchira d'un coup sec le vêtement faisant apparaître la lingerie de la jeune fille.

« Intéressant... », Fit celui qui la dominait en laissant glisser la lame le long du ventre de Sakura, morte de peur.

Pour démontrer à tel point la dague était coupante, il érafla sans forcer, le cou de l'adolescente laissant apparaître quelques gouttes de sang rouge vif.

L'homme découvrit la partie basse de son visage, dévoilant un sourire vicieux. Il pencha sa tête vers le cou de la jeune fille, et lécha sans retenue le sang qui commençait à perler.

Cette sensation visqueuse en était...dégoutante...

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas de chance ?

La vision de Tomoyo tenant fermement sa patte de lapin lui vint alors à l'esprit la faisant sourire en ce _moment__critique_.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses... »Fit l'agresseur d'une voix grave.

Mourir violée puis égorger doit être une mort assez douloureuse mais au moins elle reverrait sa défunte mère...songea-t-elle ironiquement.

**-¤-°-°-°-¤-**

Un vif flash vint s'emparer de ses pensées, telle une prémonition :

_Une pièce à la lumière tamisée_,..._du sang_..._des fleurs_,...et enfin _un tatouage_...

**-¤-°-°-°-¤-**

**« Hé ! Vous là-bas ! Laissez-la tranquille où vous pouvez être sûr que vous ne verrez plus jamais le jour se lever ! »**

On raconte souvent qu'un prince débarque sur son fidèle destrier et son épée à la main, mais tout cela ne se passe que dans les contes de fées, _n'est-ce pas ?_

L'épée, elle, ne manquait pas à l'appel...

« _Wolf_... »Balbutia l'un des deux hommes.

Le dénommé Wolf caché dans la pénombre, lança deux poignards qui transpercèrent les mains respectives des deux adversaires. Le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés qui flamboyaient de colère, enleva l'épée qui était dans son fourreau, pour faire face aux ennemis.

**« Oser ce que vous avez fait, à une personne innocente est si lâche...vous mériteriez la mort... **Fit le leader d'une voix rauque remplie de fureur.

**« Non ! »**Cria la jeune fille.

Nos deux agresseurs profitèrent de cet instant d'incompréhension pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Pourquoi Sakura ? Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de rendre justice ?

- Personne..., sanglota-t-elle, personne...ne mérite la mort... »

C'est alors qu'elle se réfugia dans les bras rassurants du leader du gang des « _**Wolves**__ »_ pour y laisser s'écouler librement ses larmes de peur et de soulagement ...

**-oO0Oo-**

La couleur chaude des rayons du soleil traversèrent légèrement les fins rideaux azur de la chambre de Shaolan. Malgré le brouillard qui régnait pour l'instant, la journée promettait d'être agréable, froide mais agréable.

_Il_ était éveillé, _là_ assis sur _son_ lit, à caresser tendrement les cheveux châtains de Sakura, telle une enfant ayant besoin de réconfort.

Il avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit, réfléchissant inlassablement aux solutions pour la protéger.

La protéger des _autres_ et de _lui_...

_Lui_ qui lui avait apporté tant d'ennuis...

Cela ne faisait à peine pas plus d'un jour qu'il la connaissait et c'était comme si des années s'étaient écoulées. Il la couvait des yeux telle une jeune sœur...

Ses sentiments ne se limitaient pourtant pas qu'à de la fraternité...

C'était plus que cela...

L'_amour_ ?

Le fait d'avoir pensé à ce sentiment l'arrêta dans son geste machinal. Les yeux de la jeune fille, encore rougis par les pleurs de la veille, s'entrouvrirent faisant place au clair de ses yeux. Ses souvenirs d'_hier_ lui apparaissaient comme un vilain cauchemar qu'il fallait vite oublier, et pourtant le regard ocre de Shaolan la ramena à la réalité, _il_ l'avait sauvé...

Face à cette pensée, le cœur gros, un picotement vint titiller ses magnifiques yeux.

D'un geste protecteur, le leader du gang caressa doucement, à l'aide de sa main tiède, la joue de la jeune Kinomoto, geste qui l'apaisa instantanément.

« Sakura...

-Rassurez-vous, je vais bien..., fit-elle en s'emparant de la main de Shaolan.

-Je veux te protéger..., tu as l'air si fragile... », Chuchota le leader les yeux dans le vague.

« _Il culpabilise sûrement, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un poids_. »Pensa Sakura.

« Je pense plutôt que je vais apprendre les arts martiaux...Déclara la jeune fille confiante.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi être ton professeur... »Proposa Shaolan.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, à l'embrasure de la porte apparut le visage soucieux de Tomoyo.

« Sakura, ma chérie, tu vas mieux ? S'enquit sa meilleure amie en l'enlaçant.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Shaolan, qui était ces gens qui l'ont agressée ? Demanda Tomoyo en s'adressant au leader.

-Je vous dois quelques explications..., rejoignez-moi dans le grand salon y prendre le petit-déjeuner une fois prêtes. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas régulier, laissant les deux jeunes filles.

**-oO0Oo-**

Tomoyo et Sakura s'assirent, fraîches et pimpantes, sur le canapé en cuir noir qui trônait dans le salon. La tenue de la veille de la jeune Kinomoto, fit place à une robe noir arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux et une paire de bottes, que lui avait donné une domestique, sous les ordres d'un certain Shaolan Li.

Ce fut le petit-déjeuner le plus copieux que n'eu jamais vu nos deux japonaises, habituellement familier à un repas simple, ici la table était remplie de choses plus délicieuses et succulentes les une que les autres.

« Les hommes auxquels tu as eu affaire étaient des membres du gang **« **_**Black Puma**_**»**, si ils t'ont agressé c'est sûrement de ma faute..., Déclara Shaolan à l'adresse de Sakura.

-Les **« **_**Black Puma**_** » **sont en conflit avec les **« **_**Wolves**_** »** depuis assez longtemps, ils espèrent un jour prendre le contrôle de notre territoire. La haine envers notre clan augmente de jour en jour, surtout depuis que Shaolan _a tué_ leur leader... », Continua Eriol qui avait fait son apparition d'on ne sait où.

A l'évocation du verbe « _**tuer**_ », Sakura avala difficilement le morceau de brioche qu'elle avait englouti. Shaolan était bel et bien _dangereux_...

Une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre : c'était celui de l'héritier Li.

« Oui ? J'arrive tout de suite..., Fit le jeune home en raccrochant. Je vous laisse, une affaire urgente. J'espère te retrouver ici en rentrant, dit-il en embrassant Sakura sur la joue, laquelle s'empourpra rapidement.

-Sakura, je pense que le gang _**« Black Puma**_**»** imagine que tu es l'une des conquêtes de Shaolan, ainsi ils espèrent faire pression en te blessant où en faisant pire..., annonça Eriol après le départ de son cousin.

-La solution est toute trouvée, je vais apprendre les arts martiaux, auprès de...Shaolan.

-**Quoi** Dirent Tomoyo et Eriol à l'unisson, devinant aisément les exercices d'échauffements qu'allait subir la jeune fille avec son _**maître**_. (Nda : _Qui voit ce que je veux dire_ ? xD)

-Vous avez bien entendu, Dit la jeune Kinomoto décidée.

-C'est...vrai que cette solution n'est pas si mal après tout..., fit Eriol déstabilisé. Seulement le temps que tu seras chez toi, tu pourras toujours te faire attaquer, j'avais dans l'esprit de te faire loger ici avec Tomoyo mais cela est impossible malheureusement...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tomoyo, qui ne cherchait qu'à protéger sa meilleure amie.

-Et bien..., comment dire..., seuls les membres du gang on le droit d'habiter à long terme ici. Malencontreusement vous n'en faites pas parti.

-Même si ce n'est qu'une seule personne ? Questionna de nouveau Tomoyo, pleine d'espoir.

-Non, il faudrait plutôt qu'elle rentre dans le gang. Mais...

-Mais ? Répéta Sakura.

-...Les épreuves pour intégrer le clan sont assez spéciales...surtout la dernière, du moins si psychologiquement tu es forte.

-Si c'est le seul moyen d'apprendre les arts martiaux correctement, j'accepte, répondit fermement Sakura.

-Tu ne connais même pas quelle est la dernière épreuve ! Protesta Eriol.

-Dis toujours..., le défia-t-elle.

-Dans notre gang nous considérons les femmes comme des personnes manipulatrices, qui peuvent être des atouts majeurs lors de nos missions. Mais avant tout elles doivent comme sceller un pacte avec notre chef, prouvant ainsi leur fidélité au gang...

-Quel genre de pacte ? Demanda Sakura de plus en plus curieuse.

-Un pacte intime... »

L'adolescente à la peau de pêche resta sans voix.

« Tu devras _**faire l'amour**_ avec le _leader_..., _Wolf._.., _Shaolan_... »Termina Eriol en un souffle.

_**To be continued**_...¤

**V****oilà! ****Le chapitre quatre est fini !**

**Il m'a été assez dur de l'écrire car les moments **_**intimes**_** et **_**poignants**_** sont tous nouveaux pour moi, du moins dans l'écriture. J'espère bien avoir retranscrit les choses que je voulais faire ressentir, notamment les moments **_**pénibles**_**. Avouez que la fin n'est pas si mal que ça ? ;)**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont permis d'écrire cette suite. Et d'ailleurs place aux remerciements :**

**Chyna-girl**:Hey miss ! J'espère que le chapitre que tu attendais tant ne t'a pas déçu ! Maintenant toi aussi tu dois te mettre au boulot !) ZibouXxX

**Kasha-chan:**Hello miss ! Merci, pour ton commentaire ! Cela fait tellement plaisir ! ;) Bisous.

**CoventGarden: ** Hello0ow ! La tournure de l'histoire te plaît ? Et le suspense tiens toujours ? XD. Merci beaucoup ! Kiss.

**Princess-Riku** : Hey ! Une autre amatrice de framboises ? Bienvenue au club ! xD Framboise+Chocolat égal à petites _n'étoiles_ dans les _z'yeux _! Bien sûr les framboises ont aussi cet aspect..._érotique_...si tu vois ce que je veux dire...Merci ! Allez gros bisouX.

**Isa : **Kikoo, merci beaucoup pour ton petit com', ça m'a fait ultra plaisir ! Alors comme ça tu es dragon ? J'aurai bien aimé être dragon, ce signe astro' est super fascinant...Bref, j'espère que la suite t'a plu. Bye.

**Sarifa** : Hey ! Que dire...que dire.., merci combien de fois l'ai-je dis ? XD. La chance t'es dragon ! Bye.

**Boulette de riz :** Hello0ow, cela ne fait rien, rien que le fait de savoir que tu continues de suivre est déjà bien ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !;) ZibouX

**Shaeline** Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! La suite la voilà, alors ? ;) Zibouxxx

**Perle bleue** Hello ! L'humour n'est plus au rendez-vous, et les choses commencent à évoluer ! Nous arrivons au quatrième chapitre et tu es toujours là à me soutenir ! Thank you. Bye ! BisouX.

**Yamiatemu87 : **Salut Pitchoune, merci pour ton soutient constant ! Et alors cette suite ? Tu nous la ponds quand ?;) J'espère te voir pendant les vacances, ZibouXxX.

**Laura :** Hey ! Oui tu as raison, merci Tomoyo ! Je l'adore ma petite Tomy ! J'ai l'impression que Tomy est moins présente dans ce chapitre, mais son jour chapitre de gloire arrivera bientôt !;) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Bisous.

**La Rose Blanche** Hello0ow miss! Mouahahaha, je crois que tu as le même esprit que le mien, ça fait plaisir !;) Comme tu le vois, masser les épaules de Shaolan est réservé exclusivement à Sakura et...moi ? xD. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu, et j'attends avec impatience ton avis ! ZibouXxX.

**YuYu-SaMa :** Hey ! Thank you!! Cela me rend tellement heureuse de voir des personnes comme toi qui apprécie mon histoire ! ;) Gros ZibouX.

**MISSGLITTER :** Hello0ow Miss ! Mouahaha, alors comme ça on lit des fics au lieu de réviser ? XD. Ce n'est pas bien ! Heureusement que tu as réussi ton Bac blanc de français, superbement bien réussi d'ailleurs, sinon je l'aurai eu sur la conscience ! XD. Signe chinois cheval ? C'est pas mal mieux que chèvre ?;) En tout cas un grand merci, et j'attends ton avis avec impatience ! ZibouX.

**Tenshi259**Hey ! Je ne suis donc pas ennuyante à lire ? C'est rassurant. J'espère que tu t'es régalée pour ce chapitre quatre !;) Alors comme ça tu es Bœuf ? Déjà c'est plus résistant qu'une chèvre xD. Et puis comme ça on sera deux à bouffer de l'herbe ! _**Miam**_ c'est bon ! Bye !

**J'espère que vous avez passez un superbe **_**vendredi treize **_**;), contrairement aux **_**364.25**_** jours de l'année où je suis **_la miss poisse_**, celui là était ...paisible ! XD**

**Mes vacances viennent de débuter, si il y en a encore en vac', **_**bonnes vac**_**', sinon et bien bon retour à la dure réalité ! xD**

_**Ps :**_** Le titre m'est venu lors de la relecture de « **_**Fascination**_** » de **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** que je conseille à tous.**

**¤---¤**

**ZibouXxX à tous et...reviews please !**

**-**

¤-¤ _**Tit£ Titi87**_¤-¤


	5. L'art de la séduction,c'est simple?

**-¤****♪****Vendredi Treize****♪****¤-**

**- **

* * *

_**Résumé :** Croyez-vous au vendredi treize ? Que voulez-vous, à 17 ans, avec une meilleure amie superstitieuse et des évènements contre vous on finit forcément par y croire, pas vous ? SxS_

* * *

Chapitre cinq : 

**«****L'art de la séduction, c'est simple**** ? »**

Sakura faillit s'étrangler avec la gorgée de thé à la menthe qu'elle venait d'avaler, son visage passa clairement du rouge écarlate à une pâleur de cachet d'aspirine en moins de deux.

Comment devait-elle réagir face à cette nouvelle ?

Tomoyo brisa ce silence de quinze secondes par sa réaction enflammée :

« C''est une blague ? Tu nous fais marcher là Eriol ? Dit-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Pas le moins du monde, cette épreuve est dans le gang depuis des décennies.

- Moi je pense plutôt que les leaders des générations précédentes essayaient de se payer du bon temps avec ce pacte, on peut déjà les remercier qu'ils n'autorisent pas les membres du gang à faire de même…. Fulminait Tomoyo.

- Euh…pas vraiment…En fait le leader peut très bien refuser de _le_ faire et désigne un membre à ce moment là…Fit Eriol sur la défensive.

- Quoi ? Vous vous rendez un peu compte des méthodes de votre gang ? Demander à une fille d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec une personne qu'elle connaît à peine c'est…c'est impensable !

C'est comme si vous la livreriez, où plutôt la sacrifiez tel un agneau à un loup féroce ! Avez-vous pensés au moins une seule fois qu'elle puisse être un tant soit peu traumatisée ?

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être aussi inquiète pour les filles qui rentrent dans notre gang, la plupart du temps elles savent ce qui les attendent et sont entièrement consentantes face à cette dernière épreuve, ce n'est pas comme si Shaolan allait les manger, il ne fait que son devoir, et pour l'instant personne ne s'est plaint de son attitude au lit, il paraît même qu'il prend cette tâche très au sérieux …Argumenta Eriol pour la défense de son cousin.

- Bon et bien dit comme ça…Cela me révolte quand même mais bon..., Sakura ? »

Sakura porta son regard vert clair dans le vague, elle était comme perdue…

A à peine dix-sept ans, c'était dur pour elle d'encaisser autant d'évènements et de nouvelles en même temps…

«_Faire l'amour_ », ses deux mots aussi magnifiques soient-ils, résonnaient dans sa tête d'adolescente innocente. Dans cette expression, il y avait le mot « amour », un mot qu'elle ne prenait pas à la légère, cela signifiait pour elle, et pour la majorité de la gente féminine, qu'il en fallait un minimum pour réaliser cet acte enflammé, passionnel et surtout…intime.

Le sentiment qu'elle ressentait envers Shaolan était timide mais présent, un sentiment qui s'avérait finalement immensément grand. Et pourtant…

Elle avait peur…

Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

Peur de l'inconnu ?

Sûrement un peu des deux …

Sakura avait peur d'être prise pour une « _inexpérimentée_ ». Et oui, la vie sentimentale que menait la jolie Kinomoto jusqu'à présent ne dépassait pas le stade du baiser passionné…

Avec son frère aux aguets, les relations qu'elle avait eu, qui étaient au nombre de deux, n'avaient pas durées plus de cinq mois.

En effet arrivée ce stade, le « _petit ami_ » en question avait non seulement les mains plus que baladeuses mais avait aussi des intentions pas très catholiques…Bien sûr Toya réglait ça en un tour de main, sans même que Sakura sache…

Seulement Toya n'était plus dans les parages à présent…

« Je…je ne sais pas, laissez-moi réfléchir…, Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, Eriol tu veux bien nous laisser un petit moment ? J'aimerai parler avec Tomoyo… »

**¤.oO0Oo.¤**

« Sakura, tout ce qui importe c'est que tu sois en sécurité, par la même occasion j'aimerais ton bonheur, mais bon, on ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière.

-Tu peux me comprendre Tomoyo je n'ai jamais…, jamais…

- Jamais eu des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un, tu peux le dire tu sais, si cela te brûle les lèvres d'à peine prononcer ça, c'est que tu n'es pas prête…, continua Tomoyo d'un ton calme. Ne fais surtout pas comme moi, j'avais quatorze ans, j'apparaissais peut-être comme une personne mûre parce que je sortais avec quelqu'un de plus âgé, mais en fait en y repensant, je voulais juste voir l'effet que cela faisait, c'est tout.

-Mais tu l'aimais Shin, non ?

- Oui, d'un amour superficiel, à quatorze ans, je faisais plus attention à l'apparence des gens qu'autre chose. Et lui à dix-neuf ans, ne voulait se taper qu'une jolie collégienne, sur le coup on y gagnait chacun quelque chose tu sais. Aimes-tu Shaolan ?

- Oui…, je l'aime énormément…, Fit Sakura rougissante.

- Bah alors où est le problème Sakura ? Le faire avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, je ne vois pas où ça coince ?

- Je crains un amour à sens unique…

- Voyons Sakura, personne ne peut ne pas t'aimer, tu es une personne tellement formidable, si naïve…Je suis sûre que cela se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas, mais si tu veux mon avis, pour vérifier un peu ses sentiments j'ai un plan tout simple…

**¤.oO0Oo.¤**

- Hey Shao, ça a été rapide dis donc !

- Ce n'était pas si urgent que ça finalement, c'est juste que Meiling arrive bientôt, alors mère veut qu'on lui fasse un bon accueil non mais je te jure…

- Notre chère cousine ici, au Japon ? Elle fait quoi déjà ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était dans sa période « **Rebelle** ».

- Et elle l'est toujours…Tu sais, elle veut faire avocate, là elle est à l'université, en première année il me semble…Apparemment elle vient au Japon pour devenir indépendante, et tu sais c'est quoi la meilleure ? Elle veut vivre **seule** à **Kyoto** et finir ses études là-bas !

-Tu parles bien de _**notre**_ Meiling là ? Dit Eriol hilare.

- Nous verrons bien si elle va tenir ses résolutions, au faite où est Sakura ?

- Ah, elle discute avec Tomoyo sur le fait qu'elle rentre dans le gang, tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »Fit Eriol suivit d'un regard malicieux.

Une pensée comment dire très…_**masculine**_ traversa l'esprit de Shaolan. La jeune fille vêtue seulement d'un déshabillé rouge cerise, lui remontant sur ses hanches s'accordant parfaitement à sa peau de pêche, assise entre des draps pourpres munis d'une moue innocente. Tout cela agrémenté bien sûr de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers éparpillés sur le lit.

Shaolan secoua brusquement la tête, faisant ainsi fuir ses pensées_malsaines_.

« Ça te fais de l'effet à ce que je vois…Dit Eriol un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. (**Nda** Oui, oui vous m'avez compris…xD)

- Elle sait au moins ce que cela signifie ! Elle est **trop** jeune pour rentrer dans le gang et lui faire _**ça**_ !

- Pourquoi tu t'enflammes comme ça ? Tu l'as déjà fait avec bien plus jeune qu'elle, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour la protéger facilement, tu sais elle a dix-sept ans, elle l'a sûrement déjà fait, il faut t'enlever ce stéréotype de la jolie jeune fille de dix-sept ans toujours vierge, tu n'as pas à l'avoir sur la conscience…

- Dix-sept ans en plus ! Cria Shaolan surpris de la différence d'âge qui les reliait.

- Moi je dis, vaut mieux que cela soit toi qui le fasse, au lieu d'un autre membre du gang, tu sais comment ils peuvent être…Shaolan je ne te reconnais plus…

-Moi aussi Eriol, j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête lorsque l'on parle de Sakura, rien que de penser à elle…

-Tu l'aimes ? Posa Eriol un sourire sur les lèvres.

-…à en crever…Répondit le leader en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux bruns . Seulement, je ne pense pas que cela soit réciproque, je hais les amours à sens unique !

-Écoute Shao, j'ai vu comme le courant passe entre vous deux, je pense tout à fait le contraire de ce que tu penses, tu en doutes ? J'ai un plan…

**¤.oO0Oo.¤**

**« Tu vas tout simplement sourire, si tu savais combien de chaleur il dégage ton magnifique sourire ! Ça réaction se ferra vite sentir !» Dit Tomoyo à Sakura.**

**« Tu es un dragueur professionnel, non ? Ses réactions seront très explicites sur son visage d'ange, impossible que tu ne saches pas quels sont ses sentiments ! Douterais-tu de tes talents en matière de séduction très cher cousin ? » Dit Eriol à Shaolan.**

**¤.oO0Oo. ¤**

« Alors ? Ta décision ? Demanda Eriol à l'arrivée des jeunes filles dans le petit salon.

- J'ai décidé d'accepter de rentrer dans le gang des « _**Wolves**_ ». »

**« Le jeu de la séduction » allait pouvoir commencer… **

Le leader porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et posa ses prunelles dorées et provocatrices sur la jeune Sakura, qui rougit instantanément, c'était comme si il la voyait à nue.

« Tu sais que les épreuves sont un peu '_chaudes_' à faire ? » Dit-il en reposant sa tasse d'un air nonchalant et terriblement sexy.

**«**_Il veut parler de la dernière épreuve ? Il fait __**chaud**__ tout d'un coup…on est en hiver pourtant non ? Son regard est si__**brûlant**__… Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire lors de la dernière épreuve ? Dans quelle galère t'es-tu embarquée ma pauvre Sakura…Mince, il m'a posé une question, je ferais mieux de répondre tout de suite sinon il va me prendre pour une __**idiote**__ de première ! _**»** Pensa-t-elle en détournant le regard de celui doré de Shaolan…

« Euh…oui, je sais vaguement…Répondit la jeune Kinomoto en remettant une de ses mèches rebelle derrière son oreille.

-Tomoyo, viens donc avec moi, je vais te montrer la salle d'entraînement où va s'entraîner très prochainement notre_chère_ Sakura. Fit Eriol. Et si tu montrais à Sakura les **trois** épreuves qui l'attendent Shao ? »

Après le départ de sa meilleure amie et d'Eriol, Sakura vint s'asseoir près du leader, comme il lui avait conseillé, pour ainsi mieux examiner les fiches qu'il avait posées sur la table, **disait-**_**il**_

« Tu vois la première épreuve, il s'agit d'une épreuve de précision, tu auras des poignards un arc et des flèches, les cibles seront choisies à la dernière minute, Dit-il en laissant son souffle caresser le fin cou de Sakura. Vient ensuite l'épreuve de logique, cela teste tes capacités mentales, et enfin la dernière épreuve…le pacte qui me liera de toi **à** moi... »

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir.

« A l'origine on appelait ça « L'Épreuve de séduction », dont le but était d'essayer de séduire le leader, mais **rares** sont les personnes à y arriver, alors on a préféré laisser le mot « _pacte_ ».Sakura tu n'es pas obliger de rentrer dans le gang, je ne veux pas t'obliger. Fit Shaolan d'un regard franc.

-Non c'est bon, je ferais de mon mieux ! Dit-elle suivit de son irrésistible et inimitable sourire angélique.

**P.O.V Shaolan** :

Ce n'est pas possible je vais craquer...

Ce sourire ...Innocent...

J'ai tellement envie de l'enlacer, de serrer son corps svelte entre mes bras, près de mon **cœur**...

Moi qui devais la séduire, c'est plutôt moi qui suis séduit par cet **ange**...

Moi_** le**_ démon...

Il _**faut**_ que je me reprenne.

_**Moi**_ le leader du Clan Li et des **Wolves,** flancher face à une ado' de dix-sept ans qui plus est.

Cinq ans de différence nous lient...

Pourquoi je pense à la _différence d'âge_ ?

Peu importe !

Je _**dois**_ la séduire, je vais _**la**_ séduire.

« Tu as **trois** jours pour te préparer physiquement avant de passer les épreuves, je t'entraînerai d'ici là aux arts martiaux comme on l'avait convenu. »

**Fin P.O.V Shaolan** :

**¤.oO0Oo.¤**

Trois jours...

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle s'entraînait plus que de raison auprès de son _séduisant_maître : Shaolan.

_Trois jours_ où la complicité et l'amitié ne cessaient d'augmenter entre eux deux.

L'_amour_, ce sentiment là aussi faisait parti du lot...

_Trois jours_ où Shaolan ne cessa de séduire implicitement la jeune fille portant le doux prénom de « Fleur de cerisiers ».

Par quels moyens me demanderez-vous ?

Par des gestes simples et dignes d'un séducteur...

Nous y venons...

-

**¤ Salle d'entraînement, Second jour, 15h ¤ : **

**Shaolan était déjà sur les lieux, pratiquant un échauffement intensif à son corps d'athlète. Sakura entra dans la pièce vêtue d'un débardeur noir aux fines bretelles accompagné d'un bas de jogging et bien sur pieds nus.**

**« Bonjour Shaolan »Dit-elle d'une voix claire.**

**Le premier jour cela avait été « Monsieur Li », puis elle se força à l'appeler « Shaolan » comme il lui avait ordonné, après tout une relation intime allait bientôt les lier, autant être familier non ?**

**« Salut Sakura, commençons l'échauffement comme hier, et soit très soigneuse, tu peux te froisser un muscle à tout moment, ce serait bien malheureux... », Fit-il en sondant le corps de l'adolescente de haut en bas.**

**Geste numéro **_**un**_**du dragueur professionnel...**

**« Il fait chaud ici, je me suis bien échauffé..., Déclara-t-il en enlevant son haut de tunique, laissant apparaître un torse bronzé, légèrement hâlé de sueur. D'un geste de la main, il ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns déjà en bataille.**

**La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps grec du leader Li ainsi que le splendide tatouage de loup aux prunelles dorées sur son bras musclé. Mais il y avait aussi une chaîne en argent liée à un sceau autour de son cou. Cette chaîne l'intriguait…**

**-Tu aimes ? Déclara-il, tirant Sakura de ses pensées.**

**-Euh…Oui, elle est très belle, c'est un objet de famille ? Demanda la jeune japonaise.**

**-Oui, seuls les leaders du clan Li la reçoivent, je l'ai reçu vers l'âge de dix ans .Lors de la mort de mon père…**

**-Désolée…Je ne voulais pas…Balbutia-t-elle.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela fait longtemps maintenant, bon laisse-moi te montrer une technique pour mettre sans difficultés ton assaillant à terre. »**

**Shaolan saisit Sakura pour finalement la dominer à terre, après un mouvement bref.**

**Leurs cheveux se touchèrent facilement.**

**Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent…**

**« Tu as retenu le mouvement que je viens de faire ? »**

**Et voilà, l'ambre rencontrait de nouveau l'émeraude.**

**Les prunelles séductrices de Shaolan brillaient somptueusement face au regard de vert de Sakura, un peu trop peut-être ?**

**Je dirais même plus, un peu trop "hypnotisant"...**

**Le leader tenta de se lever, mais un objet l'en empêcha.**

**Son sceau s'était entremêlé avec la bretelle de son élève.**

**"Ah...Mon sceau t'aime bien apparemment...Un peu comme moi..., dit-il d'une voix calme et séductrice.**

**-Laissez, je vais défaire ça...Fit Sakura tremblante.**

**-Non c'est bon, ma bouche suffira..."Répondit-il en souriant, dévoilant une magnifique rangée de dents blanches, ainsi que de somptueuses canines.**

**P.O.V Sakura **

**Sa**_** bouche **_**? Dieu sait comme il est doué pour embrasser, mais pour défaire ça ? Il doit être encore plus adroit que je ne le pensais...**

**Oh mon Dieu...**

**Je sens ses lèvres sur mon épaule, pourquoi il s'attarde autant ?**

**Je dois rêver, ce n'est juste que mon imagination, mon stupide imagination...**

**Fin P.O.V Sakura: **

**Shaolan releva doucement sa tête vers elle, prêt à l'embrasser puis s'arrêta dans son élan conscient du piège qu'il avait tendu : **

**"Il ne faudrait tout de même pas passer directement à la dernière épreuve sans même avoir fait la première si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."La taquina-t-il.**

**Ce fut ce genre d'allusion que subit Sakura pendant trois jours, et plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus elle avait envie de **_**le**_** toucher, de se retrouver entre ses bras...**

**Les épreuves qui devaient arriver, arrivèrent...**

**¤.oO0Oo. ¤**

**Logiquement, si les deux première épreuves se déroulaient le "Jeudi 12 Février", la dernière ne pouvait être que le...**

**"****Vendredi**** 13 Février".**

**Malheurs**** et ****damnations**?

**Ou bien...**

**Chance et Euphorie ?**

**¤.oO0Oo.¤**

La veille des épreuves, Eriol décida d'organiser une petite soirée intime où seraient présent : Tomoyo, Shaolan et Sakura.

Ainsi pour peut-être faire déstresser la jeune Kinomoto des épreuves qui l'attendait ...

"C'est un signe je te dis ! S'exclama Tomoyo en s'appliquant du mascara sur les cils.

-Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses Tomoyo, combien de fois dois-je te le dire? Répondit Sakura les mains sur les hanches.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! Si tu ne passes pas une mauvaise "première fois", tu peux être sûre que se sera à cause de ton manque de précautions au niveau de la **chance**, tu veux ma patte de lapin?

- Tomoyo !

-Bah quoi? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Bon on y va, ils nous attendent dans le petit salon."Fit remarquer Sakura.

**¤.oO0Oo. ¤**

Le petit salon dégageait un aspect chaleureux avec ses lumières rouges tamisées...

Près du bar, se dressaient des fauteuils et canapés disposés autour d'une table basse en bois de chêne. L'horloge affichait vingt et une heure trente.

Assis respectivement sur un fauteuil, Shaolan avait déjà un verre de cocktail coloré à la main et était comme toujours merveilleusement sexy dans sa tenue. Une paire de Ray Ban suspendu à la poche de sa chemise noire, portant le signe du clan : le loup. Quant à Eriol lui, il avait entre les mains un paquet de cartes, lorsqu'il vit les jeunes filles rentrer, il leur lança d'un air de défi et remplit de sous-entendus en mélangeant les cartes:

**"Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, ça vous tente une partie de **_**'Strip Poker' **_**?"**

_**To Be Continued**_

**Voilà ! xD Belle fin de chap' ? Il vous a plu ? Votre avis ! **

**J'espère que vous avez passé un merveilleux Vendredi Treize du mois de Juillet, je peux vous dire que moi et des copines, on s'est foutu les pétoches xD, je ne recommencerais plus jamais ! xD. Et puis ça y est, j'ai 16 ans ! Yeah !**

**Bon, place aux remerciements...¤**

**Merci beaucoup à ****MISSGLITTER ,****YuYu-Sama,****Chyna-gir****l,****Laura ,****Tenshi259,****Mathilde,****Kasha-chan****,Yamiatemu87****, Shaeline, ****Boulette de riz****,Seira974**** (xD), ****Xinxiya**** et ****Malia****...¤**

**13 reviews ça porte malheur à votre avis ? xD**

**Mais aussi à ****tous ceux**** qui m'ont lu, même si ils ne m'ont pas laissé de reviews, je suis contente quand même ! xD**

**Je répondrai plus sérieusement aux reviews dans mon prochain chapitre ;) !**

**Ciao everyone !**

**¤Et ****reviews**** please ! ****¤**

**¤****Tit£ Titi87****¤**


End file.
